Fighting A Losing Battle
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: "I hope he's ready to catch me." Courtney replied.   "Why?" Bridgette asked, as confused as ever.   "Because I'm falling for him. Falling for him hard." The brunette sighed dreamily.


Fighting A Losing Battle

Courtney was never one to admit defeat. She held her head hie and decalred that she would never stop until she had one. Unless she was in control, it was not going right. So, when Duncan Evans had given her another one of his abnoxious smirks, why was it like she had won the battle, but lost the war?

Courtney never lost. She never ever lost. No once. Never. Winning was something that Courtney was good at. If she lost at winning, what was she? A loser? But Courtney refused to have that title hung on her head. Losing meant not winning, and winning was the one thing Courtney needed in her life.

"Whatever, you ogre." Courtney stomped her foot and stormed away. Duncan's smirk didn't fade from his face. He kept smirking, almost smiling, as he watched little miss perfect walk away from him once again. He knew he had won that one.

Courtney kept walking, determind that she had not just let him win. No one, especially Duncan, was going to defeat Courtney Taylor. Never. No one ever had and no one ever would, and that was just the way it was.

Courtney was a natural born winner, no one doubted that. So why had her legs suddenly, with every step further she took from Duncan, begun felt like they were being built up again, as if they had been nothing but jelly before? It was a strange feeling Courtney was getting all over her body now. The butterflies in her stomach that she had not noticed before were now fluttering around like a four-year-old after drinking three buckets of cola.

"You okay, Court?" Courtney snapped from her daze and realized that she was now sat outside with her best blonde friend, Bridgette, on the grassy area out side of the school building. Courtney hadn't realized it, but she had managed to walk through the entire school thinking about Duncan and the time had flown by. Something was not right.

"Huh?" The prep shook her head, covering her face in a curtain of silky brown hair. "Yeah...I'm fine." She mumbled, sitting herself down properly by her friend. The blonde was looking quite tanned, without a doubt she had been sitting there through all of free period and lunch.

Bridgette never burnt in the sun, despite the pale color of her skin. That was a good thing, too, since the blonde spent all her time outside, usually at the beach surfing. Courtney always found it funny how that happend with her skin. It never happened with Courtney, her skin was already perfectly tanned naturally. It was beautiful without any attention from the sun.

"You sure?" Bridgette asked, making sure. Courtney had a distant, glassy look in her onyx eyes. Bridgette followed her friends gaze and saw exactly what she was staring at; Duncan. He had more than likely followed Courtney, and was now sitting across the tarmaced yard on a bench just by the school entrance.

Courtney sighed without a thought about it. She slumped herself back, staring up at the sky. She had never felt the way she did before, but she knew what it was. She may not have liked it, but it was true.

"I hope he's ready." Courtney said aloud. Bridgette stared, totally baffled by her friend.

"Ready for what?" The blonde settled herself down on the floor beside Courtney. The two watched the cliuds passing in the sky for a moment before Courtney spoke up again. This time her voice was softer, happier, like someone had just told her she was supposed to be a hippy and she had taken it on with gladness.

"I hope he's ready to catch me." Courtney replied.

"Why?" Bridgette asked, as confused as ever.

"Because I'm falling for him. Falling for him hard." The brunette sighed dreamily.

Bridgette's lips formed the perfect curve, turning her head to look at her best friend. It had taken her long anough to realize it, but Bridgette wasn't going to point that out.

Courtney had finally lost. She had lost her heart to Duncan Evans.

A/N: Pointless fluff. The kind that can only come to you in the shower ;) LOL!

This was just a quickie to show you that I am still here...Reason as to why I did not update any stories today is because school wiped me clean of all energy I ever had. Since I got hime at around four o'clock, all I have wanted to do is sleep...Seriously, I have never so tired in my life. And I am constantly tired!

Well...I hope you liked this :) I did :) I thought it was sweet ;) LOL! But that's just me :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
